


Stardust Part 3

by purplesocrates



Series: Spacedogs [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: "Adam looks at Nigel then in the eyes and finds it easier than he thought, Nigel’s eyes he finds are softer than he imagined but they have a hardness to them which is not unappealing.  Adam thinks he has never seen eyes like that before.  He then thinks that Nigel has just called him beautiful, he cannot remember anyone ever calling him that before and he finds he is smiling.“You called me beautiful.”  Adam whispers as he keeps eye contact for the longest time in his life.“I cannot be the first to have done so.”Adam thinks about it, Nigel thinks that Adam looks like he sifting through the moments of his life like he has hit a rewind button.  “Yes you are.”  Adam simply states and Nigel knows with a certainty that Adam is telling the truth."





	Stardust Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing these two!

“Do you remember when we first met?” Nigel whispers this into Adam’s shoulder and then kisses the curve. It was a warm night and neither of them could sleep, there was no breeze coming from the open window and they could hear the night outside.

“Yes, of course.” Adam responds with his usual logic.

Nigel smiles into Adam’s shoulder, “you were just what I needed.”

Adam frowns not really understanding and softly sighs at Nigel’s sentimentality, it’s not an emotion that Adam understands and its one Nigel returns to a lot. Nigel licks Adam’s shoulder with a smile making Adam wriggle he is ticklish and Nigel knows all the spots, he has spent time finding them and committing them to memory. Nigel laughs and Adam smiles.  
\-----  
Adam had spent time finding the best place for coffee near his house, it had taken some research and experimenting. There were factors to be considered not just the coffee itself but the premises in which he would be consuming it, he was trying to get out more by himself. Go to other places than his work or his home. He has tried a few different coffee shops but this one he believes is the best one. It’s not too far from his home, it’s small but not too cramped, it gets busy but mostly with people who work on their laptops and don’t want to be disturbed. They play music but not too loud and it’s mostly indistinguishable and is just nice background noise. The coffee is bitter but not too bitter and they don’t scorch the milk.   
This is the fifth time he has been here on a Saturday morning and the staff are getting to know him, they are courteous but not overly so and Adam likes that. They know what he wants now and he doesn’t need to order. They have also started trying out different blends on him and giving him new pastries to try. They seem to care about his opinion on all these things, they appreciate his unfailing honesty.  
This morning the café is busier than normal but they have saved Adam’s seat for him in the corner which he appreciates. He sits down with his book and starts to read while he waits for his coffee. The waitress bring his coffee with a smile and apricot croissant which smells like summer and Adam thanks her. He gets back to reading his book, then he realises there is man, a tall man standing by his table. Adam slowly looks up at the man who is looking down at Adam with a smile on his face.

“Hi.” The man has an accent with Adam notices and cannot immediately place.

“Hi.” Adam responds.

“May I join you?” The man is making a point of looking at Adam directly which Adam usually finds very difficult to accept, he usually looks at people’s mouths or foreheads. Looking at this man’s mouth is not helping him at all, the man has a very beautiful mouth so Adam redirects his gaze to his forehead and the strands of silver blonde hair which are catching the morning sunshine.

“I don’t like to sit with people I don’t know.” Adam’s directness usually puts people off, they find him rude, but this man smiles slowly and continues looking at him. “I’m not good with social interaction.” Adam reiterates.

The man still does not move and is just smiling at Adam, “I wasn’t suggesting we interact just that you allow me to sit here. All the other seats are taken.”  
Adam looks around the small café and realises the man is right, everywhere else is taken, he is the only person at a table on his own. Adam sighs and thinks about how he was going to try and be better, he thinks of Beth and how she made him go to parties and talk to people, how she said he could be better. “Okay.” Adam says and the man gracefully slides into the booth sitting on the seat opposite Adam.

Adam just looks down at his book again and starts to read it. He can feel the man is still looking at him and its making him feel itchy. 

“What are you reading?” That accented voice slides right through Adam and he finds he really likes the sound of it.

Adam slowly looks up, “A Brief History of Time and Space. I’ve ready it before but I like it.”

The man looks at the thick book Adam is holding, “you like science?”

“Yes. Space specifically.”

“You are a spaceman.” Adam doesn’t understand what the man means so he just nods and goes back to reading. After a pause, and realising the man misses those eyes which he now can’t see because they are looking down at the book, he says “I’m Nigel by the way.”

Adam looks up and again Nigel smiles because he can see Adam’s eyes again. Adam remembers that when people tell you their name you are supposed to tell them yours. “My name is Adam.”

Nigel continues to smile and look at Adam, he doesn’t seem bothered by Adam not meeting his gaze. “I think I prefer spaceman.” 

“That’s not my name. I’m not a spaceman. I work at the observatory with the telescope. I look at space I don’t go up into space. They wouldn’t let me, even if I wanted to.” Adam realises he is babbling and stops.

Nigel seems unconcerned by Adam’s run on sentences, he misses the voice now it’s stopped. “Why wouldn’t they let you?” 

“I have this thing which means I wouldn’t pass the criteria.” Nigel raises his eyebrows which Adam spots because he is staring at his forehead he still can’t look at his eyes and he won’t look at his lips. “It’s called Asperger’s it means I can’t communicate well with others, I don’t know what they are thinking unless they tell me and I can’t pick up on social cues, I think about things differently from everyone else, I need routine and I get stressed so space would not be good for me but I like looking at it and reading about it.”

Nigel is still smiling when Adam sneaks a quick glance at Nigel’s mouth. “So you don’t know what I’m thinking right now?”

“No.”

“Would you like me to tell you?” 

Adam is about to answer when the waitress appears with a coffee for Nigel, she makes a comment about Adam having company which Adam tries to ignore. She leaves them alone. “Would you?” Nigel repeats sipping his coffee.

Adam’s eyes were drawn to Nigel’s mouth when he sipped the coffee and he is now somewhat transfixed and can’t stop looking at those lips. This gets worse when Nigel licks a drop of coffee from his lower lip.

“Umm I don’t l know, I guess if you want to tell me you can most people don’t like to tell you or they tell you something different from what they are actually feeling which I don’t understand because I never know if people are telling the truth.”

“They general aren’t in my experience.” 

Adam isn’t sure how to react to that at first so he just shrugs. “What are you thinking?”

“I am thinking that I have never met anyone quite like you before. That you make me smile and I have not smiled for a long time.” Adam smiles himself then because for some reason he knows Nigel is telling the truth he can hear it in his voice, Nigel is the first person he has been able to do this with. “What are you thinking?”

“Can’t you tell? People say they can tell.”

“I may have an idea but I want to hear it from you.”

“I am thinking that for some reason I know you are not lying and that is nice.”

“True spaceman I am not lying, I wouldn’t lie to you. I am not sure I could lie to that face.” Nigel smirks this time and Adam looks confused.

“What about my face?”

“To lie to such a face would be unforgivable.”

Adam closes his book now, “why?”

“Such a beautiful face should never be lied to.”

Adam looks at Nigel then in the eyes and finds it easier than he thought, Nigel’s eyes he finds are softer than he imagined but they have a hardness to them which is not unappealing. Adam thinks he has never seen eyes like that before. He then thinks that Nigel has just called him beautiful, he cannot remember anyone ever calling him that before and he finds he is smiling.

“You called me beautiful.” Adam whispers as he keeps eye contact for the longest time in his life.

“I cannot be the first to have done so.”

Adam thinks about it, Nigel thinks that Adam looks like he sifting through the moments of his life like he has hit a rewind button. “Yes you are.” Adam simply states and Nigel knows with a certainty that Adam is telling the truth.

“Well that seems impossible. You are very beautiful.”

Adam then has another realisation as he replays this last exchange in his head, “are you flirting with me?”

Nigel laughs and Adam likes the sound but hates the idea that he may have said something wrong and he shrinks back into himself and looks down at the table.

“My gorgeous spaceman. Yes I am flirting with you. I am sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”

Adam looks up and smiles at Nigel who has to remember to breathe at the sight of it. 

“No it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I just wasn’t sure, I sometimes get these things wrong. I don’t know what people are thinking and sometimes I guess wrong and people laugh at me.”

Nigel is suddenly serious, his mouth is a line “I would never do that.”

Adam again has this feeling that Nigel is telling him the truth and he is comforted by it. “That’s good.” Adam starts to break a piece off the apricot croissant and puts it in his mouth, he sucks the icing sugar off his fingers. Nigel is watching this with fascination. Adam slowly devours the croissant licking his fingers after each bit, Nigel longs to know what the inside of Adam’s mouth now tastes like.

“Would you like one? They are very good.” Adam says, thinking that Nigel is fascinated with the pastry and not Adam’s unintentionally erotic consuming of it.

Nigel cannot find his words for a moment as he watches Adam lick the sugar from his lips. “No watching you eat that was enough.”

Adam smiles and laughs. Nigel is overwhelmed by the bright sound of Adam’s laugh. “Where are you from? You have an accent I have not heard before.”

“Romania.” Nigel states still slightly breathless from the sight of Adam licking his lips.

“Have you come here on holiday?” 

“In a way yes, I needed some time away to piece myself back together.”

“Were you broken?”

Nigel sighs and for the first time looks away from Adam and out of the window, it is only brief though his eyes missing the sight of Adam, “I was, my spaceman, but perhaps for the first time sitting here with you I am not.”

Adam smiles at that, “how long are you staying for? 

Nigel smiles again, “I’m not sure.”

“Maybe I could show you the telescope I work at. Do you like space?”

“I don’t know but I like you.”

Adam smiles at that, “I could show you and then you can decide whether you like it. Would you like that?”

“Yes I would.”

“I could show you tonight if you wanted. I have a key so I can go whenever I like.”

“Sounds perfect spaceman.”

\------  
Nigel waits for Adam outside the main building, he is early and is smoking while waiting for his spaceman to arrive. He breathes in the nicotine and exhales the smoke. Nigel is nervous he is rarely if ever nervous. It took him a while to locate the feeling in the pit of his stomach as nerves. He smiles when he realises its nerves, imagining another piece of him coming together. 

Adam appears he is riding a bike which makes Nigel smile. Adam dismounts from the bike and locks it up on the bike stand. He removes the rucksack he has brought with him from his back with great care, placing it on the ground Adam removes a large ring of keys. Shouldering the rucksack he makes his way over to Nigel who has been watching this with rapt attention.

“Smoking is bad, you shouldn’t do it.” Adam says with a bluntness that Nigel is fast becoming addicted to.

Laughing Nigel puts out the cigarette, “good evening to you too spaceman.”

Adam watches as Nigel crushes the cigarette butt out on the ground, Nigel notices Adam’s less than impressed expression and picks the butt up and puts it in his pocket so Adam will not accuse him of littering. Adam smiles then and nods.

Adam then makes his way to the door of the observatory with Nigel following. Nigel purposefully stands too close to Adam as he unlocks the door, inhaling the clean smell which Adam is emanating. Adam tenses up at Nigel’s proximity something that Nigel enjoys witnessing because he would love to see the opposite. The door is opened after all the locks are undone, Adam enters and Nigel follows stepping into the large room he looked up at the huge telescope in the centre. Adam walks pass him and closes the door locking them in.

“Locking us in.” Nigel’s lascivious tone lost completely on Adam who just nods. 

Adam turns on the low lights and then makes his way up the steps to the platform where the telescope is. Adam has brought with him a small black remote which he took from the cradle on the wall. Nigel follows him up the metal stairs. Adam puts his bag down on the floor and unzips it, he removes a picnic blanket which he lays down on the floor, and then he removes a thermos and two plastic mugs which he places on the blanket. Nigel watched this with increasing interest.

“Please sit down.” Sitting down on the blanket he starts to open the thermos.

Nigel sits next to him and watches as Adam pours what smells like some kind of soup from the thermos into the mug and gives it to Nigel, he then pours himself some and places the mug beside him while he puts the lid back on the thermos. Nigel smells the soup it smells like some kind of chicken broth, it smells good and he sips it. Nigel realises Adam is watching him do this with a smile on his face.

“It’s good thank you.” Nigel says noticing that Adam is staring at his lips.

Adam eventually picks up his own mug and the small black remote he took up with them. “It’s not very clear tonight unfortunately but I have a back-up plan.” 

Adam presses a button on the remote and the lights go out, Nigel hears another click and then the entire room is filled with the universe. There are stars everywhere tiny points of light against a black and slightly blue background. Nigel suddenly feels like he is floating with Adam in space and he smiles a broad smile, Adam is watching as the fascination grows on Nigel’s face.

“It’s a projection of the milky way I made it so that when school groups stay over and its cloudy they still get to see something. Do you like it?”

Nigel looks over at Adam who is covered in stars and he thinks he has never seen anything more beautiful. “I love it.” Nigel says breathlessly. “Tell me all about it, tell me everything.”

Adam grins clearly happy to have been given permission to talk about space makes Adam indescribably happy and Nigel makes a mental note to not listen to any of it so Adam will have to explain it all again just so he can see that wonderful look on Adam’s face again.

Adam starts to explain all he knows about stars, the Milky Way, galaxies and black holes. He talks about distances and light speed, he talks about orbits of moons and the death of stars. Nigel listens to the sound of Adam’s voice and watches as his eyes sparkle brighter than any of the projected stars. Nigel could listen to Adam talk all day and all night, he decides that he loves space and that he may in fact love this spaceman sat next to him talking in rapid run on sentences about space travel.

Eventually Adam stops talking, seemingly drained of knowledge, although Nigel doubts this theory.

“You let me talk for too long.” Adam says and looks away, he puts his mug down and shivers slightly.

Nigel realises Adam is cold, he places his own mug down and puts his arm around Adam to bring him closer, rubbing his arm. “You could never talk for too long. Are you cold spaceman?”

Adam moves in closer to Nigel sharing his body warmth in response, “yes we should go soon.”

“Do you want to leave?”

Adam thinks about it, “no. Do you?”

“I never want to leave.”

Adam smiles and tilts his head up to look at Nigel who is smiling down at Adam, “how are you feeling?”

“I am feeling wonderful spaceman.”

“What are you thinking?”

“That I would very much like to kiss you, if you would let me.”

Adam stares at him wide eyed for a moment while his brain processes this. Slowly Adam sits up and turns so that he is facing Nigel, he leans in close to Nigel’s face and presses his lips against Nigel’s and gently almost chastely kisses him. Nigel sighs into the kiss and imagines he can taste the croissant he saw Adam eat earlier on his lips. Nigel pulls Adam so he straddling him in his lap, Adam wraps his legs around Nigel’s waist and deepens their kiss. 

Nigel pulls Adam down on top of him so Nigel is flat on the blanket and Adam is on top of him. The kiss is the gentlest Nigel has ever shared usually he kisses like his life depended on it, with Adam he wants to remember every moment, every scrape of teeth and tongue, every moan and every touch of their lips.   
Adam parts from Nigel, bracing himself with his arms either side of Nigel’s head. Nigel is looking up at Adam who looks flushed and is smiling broadly, Nigel reaches up to cord a hand through Adam’s hair which is as soft as he imagined. “My gorgeous spaceman.” Nigel whispers and Adam leans down and kisses him again.


End file.
